The expression “home network” generally refers to a collection of interconnected apparatus in and around the home. An apparatus on the network can communicate with one or more of the other apparatus so as to provide distributed functionalities and synergy through interoperability, typically under control of software applications and macro's. The network provides functionalities such as entertainment and education (e.g., audio and video play-out, electronic content guides, including EPGs), control (e.g., thermostat, lights, sprinkler, kitchen appliances) and monitoring (e.g., security system, baby monitor).
A variety of software architectures are being developed for implementing a home network. Examples thereof are HAVi, Home API, UPnP, Jini, HomeRF, HomePNA, etc.
A more specific example of a home network is discussed in U.S. Ser. No. 09/222,403 filed Dec. 29, 1998 for Doreen Cheng for HOME CONTROL SYSTEM WITH DISTRIBUTED, NETWORKED DEVICES, and incorporated herein by reference. Devices within a locale, such as a home, are controlled by detecting the presence of an identified user within different areas of the locale. The devices within the areas are controlled in response to each identified user's preferences. The locating and control devices may be stand-alone devices, or integrated within other electronic devices, such as televisions, stereos, computers, and so on. Also provided in this invention are user task modules that suggest control actions based on the location of the user, the current context, and a profile of the user based upon the user's prior actions. The determination of each user's location is facilitated by the use of a tracker module that the user carries about. The user may determine the degree of automation to be applied at any time.
Another example is discussed in U.S. Ser. No. 09/568,932 file May 11, 2000 for Eugene Shteyn and Ruud Roth for ELECTRONIC CONTENT GUIDE RENDERS CONTENT RESOURCES TRANSPARENT, incorporated herein by reference. This document relates to a data management system that combines the data of an EPG with other data for other types of content information, typically within the context of a home entertainment system. The system comprises a data base for representing schedule information associated with scheduled content information from a content provider such as a broadcasting station or a video-on-demand (VOD) service. In addition, the data base also represents inventory information that is associated with content information available from another resource, e.g., as recorded at the consumer's digital Personal TV Receiver during previous broadcasts, or from a CD or DVD jukebox. Accordingly, this document introduces a general type of an electronic guide, herein after referred to as an electronic content guide (ECG).
Yet another example is discussed in U.S. Ser. No. 09/160,490 filed Sep. 25, 1998 for Adrian Turner et al., for CUSTOMIZED UPGRADING OF INTERNET-ENABLED DEVICES BASED ON USER-PROFILE, herein incorporated by reference. This document discusses a server system that maintains a user profile of a particular end-user of consumer electronics network-enabled equipment and a data base of new technical features for this type of equipment. If there is a match between the user-profile and a new technical feature, and the user indicates to receive information about updates or sales offers, the user gets notified via the network of the option to obtain the feature.
Still another example is given by U.S. Ser. No. 09/189,535 filed Nov. 10, 1998 for Eugene Shteyn for UPGRADING OF SYNERGETIC ASPECTS OF HOME NETWORKS, incorporated herein by reference. This document relates to a server that has access to an inventory of devices and capabilities on a user's home network. The inventory is, for example, a look-up service as provided by HAVi or Jini architecture. The server has also access to a data base with information of features for a network. The server determines if the synergy of the apparatus present on the user's network can be enhanced based on the listing of the inventory and on the user's profile. If there are features that are relevant to the synergy, based on these criteria, the user gets notified.